Justice League: Keyblade Master
by Rimakoo
Summary: After his Victory against Xehanort and Golden Light Appeared ontop of Sora and crystallized him in a white flower. landing into the Dc universe. SoraxSupergirl or SoraxWonderGirl or SoraxStarfire ( Up For Adoption
1. The Arrival

Sora, Keyblade Master, upbeat teenager, who can sometimes be Simple-Minded at times, but has a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting Heart, At times he can be impulse and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does.  
After his final battle against Xehanort alongside Riku a golden light had hit Sora.  
 _ **METROPOLIS**_

 _ **JUNE 2, 2014, 9:00 EDT**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Superman Cried out in pain as he got sent flying into a car. he looked up and saw his enemy Metallo walking up to, grinning at him in a cocky manner.  
"Sorry does it hurt?'' The cyborg asked Superman didn't say anything as he flew towards Metallo, but the Cyborg opened his chest to reveal Kryptonite, making Superman fall to the ground as he moaned in pain.

Metallo laughed as he walked towards the man of steel.  
"that never gets old!" He exclaimed as he punched Superman across the face before he picked him up by his neck, head-butting him and threw away, making him crash on the street.  
"D-damn it..." Superman moaned as he weakly tried to get up. He looked and saw Metallo.  
"Time to finish this."

Many of the bystanders, watched in slight fear and worry that Metallo might actually kill Superman. However much to everyone's shock, a golden light appeared out of nowhere above the city, making everyone look up at it.  
"what the hell!?'' Metallo asked as the golden light got brighter and brighter a beam of light shot down between Superman and Metallo and began to form something. Everyone looked at what had looked like a Glowing Crown with a Keyhole in the Middle.  
"What is this?" asked Jimmy Olsen as he continued to take pictures.

"I don't know but keep doing what you're doing Kiddo." Lois said as many reports were recording this live on TVs everywhere.  
Everyone heard a noise, making them and their eyes widen in shock, awe, and disbelief as they saw white flower floating down, but it was what's inside that made them have their reactions. There was a Kid inside! the kid looked between 15-17 he wore a hoodie that is colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Sora's crown pendant is present in this attire. With the institution of Drive Forms, his outfit can turn into different appearances for each form and had spiky Brownish Blond hair and Beautiful Water Colored Eyes.

They watched as the White Flower flew down in the center of the Glowing Crown. The Flower had opened up and Came out the boy as the flower disappeared. the boy looked down at the crown before it had disappeared as well.  
Sora Slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused and alarmed. Where was he at now!? He saw many People, men, woman, and children alike stare at him.  
"HEY KID!"  
Sora looked ahead and saw a man made of metal, with a glowing green rock in his chest, talking to him glaring at him, making him glare back. He didn't like him already.

"I don't know what that crap you just pulled was and really I don't care! But if you what's good for ya, you better get out of my way, I got an alien to kill!"  
Sora raised an eyebrow and looked behind him saw a man in blue with a big 'S' on his chest and a red cape on the ground, weakly staring at him with wide eyes.  
''Hey are you alright? Sora asked he crouched down towards the man.  
"don't worry I'll take care of this guy and use some magic and heal up alright."

He turned back towards Metallo and got went into a stance as his keyblade appeared. much to everyone shock and disbelief.  
What where did that weapon appear from and are you seriously gonna try and fight me, kid".Metallo Laughed "do you know who I am?"  
"look metal dude I have no clue who you are but I really don't care you hurt someone that's all that matter that means I gotta take you down!."  
"K...Kid, what are you doing? Superman asked weakly." Get...outta...here.."  
Sora ignored him as he looked towards Metallo.

"Fine then Bring it, Kid, I'll just take you out too!''  
The Crowd Didn't say anything as they continued to stare at the flower kid wanting to see what he was going to do.  
Sora Points his keyblade towards Metallo." Blizzard!'' Sora Yells as a light on the tip of his keyblade appears and sends a piece of ice like attack towards Metallo Freezing Him.

"Well, That was Easy To easy actually.''  
as Sora drops to the ground and becomes unconscious from using his magic.  
Superman grabs the boy and tell's the team to zeta-beam him up to the watchtower with Sora.

* * *

 _ **WATCHTOWER**_

Inside the Medical Wing, Sora was on a bed snoring softly. Right in front of the bed were Black Canary, Batman, Martian Manhunter.  
J'onn can you look into his mind and see who he is and what he is doing here?'' asked batman ''yes, I will begin immediately.'' The martian walked up to Sora and touched his forehead as his eyes glowed red.

''Amazing...'' j'onn said in awe as he observed Sora's memories, making Dinah raise an eyebrow while Batman just stared. A couple of seconds later his eyes returned to normal as he turned to his fellow members.

''Bring everyone together in the meeting room. They all need hear this. Now.''  
Batman and Dinah Looked at each other before they nodded and walked out.

J'onn stared at Sora with newfound respect and an awe Expression as he left.  
All the League Members had gathered into the Meeting Room.

"Inside the Medical Wing was a Mysterious kid, we know nothing but his name Sora, so I asked J'onn to look into his Memories."  
'' Now, before I tell you all what I saw, please bear in mind this will amaze all as it did me.''  
''Firstly, the boy's name is indeed Sora and he's from another universe..."

* * *

A/N: So What do ya think? i hit a writers BLock on my last story trying to figure somethings out for it then i replayed KH1 and 2 and thought about writing this felt a bit easier aslo what city should put Sora in and who should be in archenemy be? oh and who should i pick sora to be with out of supergirl, wondergirl (cassie sandsmark) or Starfire? i'll let you guys choose


	2. Backstory

''Amazing...That's some Story.''Superman said with a shocked expression on his face, which was mirrored by everyone in the room except Batman, as they all stared at the martian after hearing Sora's story.

J'onn had explained everything about what happen to sora from when he was 13 to today. He explained about how He was cast into an unknown world when a swarm of Heartless raided his island. He battles the Heartless with a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade as he searches for his friends Kairi and Riku.

when asked what a keyblade was by Captain Marvel, j'onn explained that the keyblade was he said'' I do not know the origin of the keyblade was not within the boy's mind but from what I saw it hold great power enough to seal the darkness forever and the heart that is engulfed by the darkness and brings light back into the world.''

J'onn went on to explain During his childhood, Sora, and his friends Riku, and Kairi often wonder about what lay beyond their small world. By the time they reach adolescence, they decide to build a raft, in the hopes of sailing to other worlds. The day when they began construction, Sora dozes off on the shore of the beach and has an odd dream where he travels through an odd, dark realm and battles a massive dark creature. Sora is awakened by Kairi, and he goes to help get the provisions for the raft. However, the night before they set sail, a storm ravages the island along with a strange, dark force. Riku succumbs to the force, claiming he is not afraid of the darkness it so clearly embodied, while Sora tries and fails to save his friend from the darkness.

however, it is during the tempest that Sora first unlocks his potential as a Keyblade wielder, summoning the power of the Kingdom Key to battle the Heartless ''beings of darkness that no longer have a heart.'' J'onn added as they infested his home. sora makes his way to the Secret Place where he finds Kairi, who disappears when their bodies meet, forcing Sora to battle the same dark creature from his dream. Sora defeats the monster, but he is swept off the island and thrown into a Corridor of Darkness, which lands him in a world called Traverse Town.

His quest allows him to make countless new friends while the power of his heart increases, which also improves his Keyblade's power.  
Sora meets Riku, once more. Riku then asks Sora, "How do you intend to fight without a weapon?" to which Sora answers, "I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart!". Riku taunts Sora, calling his heart pathetic and weak. Sora proceeds to tell him that his friends strengthen his heart. At this, the Keyblade realizes that Riku has turned to darkness, and Sora's heart is far stronger than Riku's, so it returns to Sora. Enraged, Riku fights Sora and loses. Furious at his weakness, he makes the mistake of listening to a mysterious man. Opening his heart fully to darkness, he allows himself to be possessed by this man.

Kairi is revealed to be one of the Seven Princesses of Heart who possess the power to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, but because her heart laid within Sora, it cannot open, as explained by "Ansem". In order to return her heart and wake her up, Sora uses the Keyblade of People's Hearts to remove both their hearts, sacrificing his humanity and becoming a Heartless, unknowingly creating Roxas and Naminé, the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi respectively. When he manages to reunite with Kairi after a brief stint as a Heartless, Kairi uses her light to restore his human form. ''Wait just a minute, Whats a Nobody?''asked Superman and many of the other leaguers as they listen to sora's backstory.

''a Nobody is pretty much a clone but are born without hearts, without emotions and are rejected by both the light and darkness they dwell within the void. Said J'onn as he continued his story.  
As the worlds begin to restore themselves, Sora sees Kairi on a platform of sand that is drifting away. Kairi and Sora are separated with Kairi going back to Destiny Islands. Sora promises to return to her as soon as he finds Riku and King Mickey.

as j'onn continued to tell them about Sora's Second adventure the league were in awe at how a young boy could have done all of those deeds at the age of 13 and 15 are the league gain a newfound respect for the boy. all except the dark knight who was in deep thought listing all the important parts of the story.  
Destiny island, Keyblade, Darkness, Xemnas, Door to Darkness, Organization 13, Nobodies, Xehanort, And Kingdom Hearts. The Dark Knight listed the most important parts of the story, Gaining everyone attention. as j'onn stood there smiling while as Batman noticed j'onn smiling he asked '' was there something else amazing that sora did that got you smiling?'' the Dark Knight asked as J'onn Nodded and Said ''Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience.

And it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!'' Those words shocked everyone and the room and you could see all of them smile and for the Dark Knight, a smirk was noticed.

''Sora sure is one hell of a kid without a doubt he is a true hero and a true friend never once did he give up on Riku trying to bring him back and never gave up looking for Kairi and made many friends on his journey who came to his aid when he needed them.'' Superman said Wonder Woman looked down at the Table thinking about what she heard a ''thirteen-year-old child going through all that the battle and monsters he fought yet not once did he yield and fought with such determination and courage I can see why he was chosen to wield the blade of light, the keyblade'' she thought as it made her proud of him.

''So now we come down to the big question...'' Superman said '' What are we going to do with him?''  
''Yes, it's clear he can't go back to his Universe. '' Zatara said.  
''hmm we can have him join, Robin , Aqualad, and Kid Flash Along Side Speedy Tomorrow'' Said Batman as everyone looked at Batman they all nodded in agreement.  
''alright meeting adjourned.'' said Batman.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry this one took a bit of time to get out Was busy and got a lil sick and sorry this one aint as good i rushed it a little had to do other stuff but i wanted to get Chapter 2 out soon as possible will take my time next time to make it better for you guys**_


End file.
